The present invention relates portable reading devices and more particularly to a combined advertising panel and reading device which includes an illuminating indicia magnifier.
1. Field of the Invention
Many individuals find it difficult to read items charged or a total of sales slip machine printed in restaurants or other eating establishments where the ambient light is dim. A pocket size flashlight is a convenient aid in such situations, but it has a disadvantage of its inconvenient size and shape which spreads considerable light often annoying people in adjacent seats. Even with a flashlight illumination may be insufficient to permit reading fine print.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 9,543,173, issued Aug. 24, 1999, to Waterhouse discloses an illuminating magnifying lens for reading sales slips in dim light which includes a planar base supporting a generally horizontal frame in turn supporting a magnifying lens disposed transversely of the base and in spaced relation therewith. A lamp circuit illuminates the lens and is energized by an operator for reading indicia on a sales slip interposed between the lens and top surface of the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,093, issued Oct. 6, 1936, to Stanley; U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,071, issued Oct. 24, 1950 to Pierce; and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,350, issued Feb. 19, 1962 to Galhover, are believed accumulative of the remaining prior art patents.
This invention is believed distinctive over the above named patents by providing a semicircular magnifying base member having a flat surface contacting a table top, or the like, with the arcuate upper surface provided with a coextensive longitudinal groove which supports a doubled back upon itself, length of panel material having one end edge portion disposed in the base groove. The panel supports a battery and circuit. The circuit includes a light emitting member illuminating the base and is energized by a customer closed switch.